My Sin
by KyoPsycho
Summary: Der Krieg fordert Opfer, manchmal noch nach Jahren... Wie weit kann Draco Malfoy gehen, im Angesicht seines eigenen Verrats? Kann es dafür Vergebung geben?


So mal was trauriges *schnief*  
>Mir gehört nix alles nur geliehen<p>

My Sin

Ein kalter Wind umweht meinen Körper, oder ist er warm und ich merke es nicht? Es ist Sommer, aber mir ist kalt, doch wie lange schon? Wie viele Jahre sind vergangen seit jener Nacht? Ich weiß es nicht…  
>Seit dem spüre ich nur noch Kälte und Leere, tiefe Einsamkeit und grausamer Schmerz quälen meine Seele, lassen mich nachts nicht schlafen. Ich bereue wirklich, was ich getan habe, denn ich hatte versprochen, dich zu schützen.<br>Ich habe versagt! Statt dich zu beschützen war ich es, der dich verraten hat. Warum? Ich weiß es nicht! So oft habe ich mich gefragt, warum ich nicht zu dir ging und dich schützte… Ich kann mir nicht verzeihen… Aber heute findet alles ein Ende…

Ohne, dass ich es merkte haben meine Füße mich hier her getragen und nun stehe ich hier, vor diesem Haus, das für mich nur eines von vielen ist. Ich weiß noch, du hast mich einmal hier her gebracht und gesagt, dass dieser Ort den Muggels heilig ist und sie dort auf Seelenheil hoffen. Hoffe ich auch darauf? Nicht wirklich…  
>Warum ich hier her gekommen bin? Weil ich diesen Ort mit dir verbinde, weil ich dich jeden Tag vermisse, obwohl ich selbst daran schuld bin.<p>

Meine Hand legt sich auf die goldene Türklinke. Ich atme tief durch und öffne die große, schwere Tür aus altem Holz. Nun stehe ich in einem kleinen Raum aus Marmor. Rechts von mir steht eine kleine Bank, die dazu einlädt sich zu setzen oder sich gar zu knien. Über der Bank hängt ein Bild auf dem ein Engel zu sehen ist, der mit einem Teufel kämpft. Dieses Bild erinnert mich an uns beide… Du warst der Engel der Welt… hast ihnen allen Hoffnung geschenkt und ich? Ich war der Teufel, der deine Seele beschmutze und dich am Ende in die Hölle schickte.  
>Ich gehe näher an das Bild heran, darunter steht ‚Erzengel Michael im Kampf mit dem Teufel Lucifer'. Ich schmunzle leicht. Mein strahlend schöner Engel, ja das warst du und ich bin mir sicher du hast jetzt wunderschöne weiße Flügel, samtweich und schneeweiß, vielleicht bestehst du ja nur aus Flügeln… Aber ich weiß du bist wunderschön…<br>Ich wende mich von dem Bild ab, zu schmerzlich ist der Gedanke an dich, auch wenn ich immer nur an dich denke. Mein Blick fällte nach links, dort hängt ein, in Gold eingerahmter Spiegel. Ich sehe mich selbst darin. Groß, dürr, fast abgemagert, mit dunklen Ringen unter den Augen und eingefallenen Wangen, aber noch immer sind meine Augen silbergrau, auch wenn sie all ihren Glanz verloren haben und nur noch leer in diese kalte Welt starren, auch mein platinblondes Haar ist noch genauso wie früher, als wären all diese schrecklichen Dinge nie geschehen. Doch ich bin schon lange nicht mehr der gleiche Draco Malfoy wie früher. Du hast mich gelehrt, dass nicht alles Gold ist was glänzt Harry. Dafür danke ich dir, denn sonst würde ich heute immer noch auf Voldemorts Seite stehen.

Wieder wende ich meinen Blick ab und gehe nun durch eine Tür aus Milchglas. Der Raum der sich vor mir erstreckt ist groß, nicht so groß wie die Hallen in Malfoy Manor, aber doch sehr groß. Die Decke scheint zehn Meter über mir zu sein und so lege ich den Kopf in den Nacken und starre nach oben. Kleine Engel mit krausem, dunkelblondem Haar und Trompeten kann ich erkennen, sie haben kleine, weiße Flügel auf dem Rücken, genau wie  
>du, aber deine sind groß, riesig groß und viel, viel schöner. Auch hast du kein Instrument, denn schon dein Lächeln ist wie Musik, jemand wie du braucht kein Instrument.<br>Die kleinen Engel schweben auf Wolken, vor einem blauen Hintergrund. Soll so der Himmel aussehen? Das Paradies? Nein! Das glaube ich nicht… Das Paradies muss anders sein… ich glaube nicht, dass man in den Himmel kommt, ich hoffe viel mehr… dass man zu denen kommt die man liebt… also werde ich wohl zu dir kommen… oder auch nicht… denn ich… bin ein Sünder, für mich gibt es nur einen Ort, die Hölle!  
>Ich löse mich von dem Anblick der Engel und blicke geradeaus. Viele Reihen mit Bänken erstrecken sich vor mir, bis nach vorn zum Altar.<br>Mir wird klar, ich bin tatsächlich in einer Kirche. Aber ich glaube nicht an Gott.  
>Langsam gehe ich nach vorn zum Altar. Plötzlich beginnt jemand auf der Orgel zu spielen, in trauriges Lied, das von Verlust und Schmerz kündet.<br>Ist das Zufall? Oder will man mich damit strafen? Die Musik gefällt mir, sie klingt melodisch, wenn auch etwas melancholisch…  
>Ich seufze und gehe weiter nach vorn. Auf dem Altar stehen kleine Kerzen und daneben eine riesig große. Was hattest du gesagt? Man nannte diese Kerze, Osterkerze? Ja genau, und hattest lächelnd vor mir gestand und es mir grinsend gesagt, weil du wusstest, dass es für mich nur Osterferien, aber keine Osterkerzen gab.<br>Nun fällt mein Blick auf das Kreuz, das von der Decke aus gespannt, hinter dem Altar hängt. Buntes Licht erleuchtet es von hinten und dringt an den Rändern an ihm vorbei, es ist das Licht, das durch die bunten Fenster hereinfällt. Auch mich hüllt dieses Licht ein, in einen bunten, hauchzarten Schleier.  
>Ich mustere den jungen Mann, der mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht am Kreuz hängt, durch seine Hände und Füße sind Nägel geschlagen, den Kopf hat er zur Seite gewandt, seinen Namen weiß ich nicht mehr.<br>Das sollte also der Sohn Gottes sein… gestorben zur Vergebung der Sünden… meine Sünde würde niemals vergeben werden… Aber warum musste dieser Mann sterben? Warum ließ Gott seinen Sohn sterben, wenn er doch Gott war? Warum vergab er nicht einfach allen ihre Sünden und ließ seinen geliebten Sohn einfach am Leben? Musste dieser Mann sterben, nur damit Jahrtausende später, die Leute seinen Namen kennen würden? Wie konnte man an einen Gott glauben, der sich selbst barmherzig nannte, aber seinen Sohn sterben ließ, ohne ersichtlichen Grund? Ich weiß ganz genau, warum ich an diesen Gott einfach nicht glauben kann.  
>Schnaubend drehe ich mich um. Es hatte keinen Sinn hier her zu kommen, ich hätte gleich zu deinem Grab gehen sollen, das hier auf diesem Friedhof ist und hätte erledigen sollen, was ich vorhabe.<br>Ich gehe wieder zurück und sehe auch nicht den Priester, der gerade aus der Sakristei kommt. „Warum wendest du dich ab, mein Sohn?", höre ich eine warme, väterliche Stimme hinter mir. Langsam drehe ich mich um und sehe den rundlichen, älteren Mann an. Er hat einen kurzen Bart, blaue Augen und fast schon eine Glatze.  
>„Gegenfrage, warum sollte ich es nicht tun?", frage ich höhnisch, gerade so, als wäre ich wieder dreizehn und würde mit dir streiten.<br>„Finde zurück auf den richtigen Weg, verlorenes Schaf", sagt der Alte und lächelt. Ich seufze und lasse den Kopf hängen. „Verlorenes Schaf: Ja. Zurück auf den rechten Weg: Nein", höre ich meine schwache Stimme. „Warum nicht?", der Pater lässt nicht locker.

„Ich habe gesündigt"

„Ich weiß… beichte mein Sohn"

Er geht in einen alten Beichtstuhl aus altem, dunklem Holz. Ich zögere. Beichten… Harry, du sagtest einem würden alle Sünden vergeben werden, aber geht das? Gibt es jemanden der mir meine Sünde vergeben kann, denn ich habe Gott seinen schönsten Engel geraubt und ihn dann ausgeschlachtet. Langsam gehe ich dem Pater nach und setze mich in den Beichtstuhl.  
>„Sprich mein Sohn, was ist passiert?", sagt der Alte durch die Sprechluke.<p>

Harry Potter saß tief in Gedanken versunken am See vor Hogwarts, das hoch darüber thronte. Der Gold-Junge hatte die Beine angewinkelt und die Arme im diese geschlungen, sein Kopf ruhte auf den Knien.  
>Er war nun siebzehn Jahre alt und stand kurz vor seinem unumgänglichen Kampf mit Voldemort. Gerne hätte er auf diesen Kampf verzichtet, hätte sich einfach verkrochen und gehofft, der Krieg ging vorbei, ohne, dass er noch mehr Opfer zu beklagen hatte.<br>Aber statt sich zu verstecken war er nach Hogwarts zurückgekehrt. Nicht weil er vor hatte mehr zu lernen oder so, sondern weil Hogwarts, auch noch Dumbledores Tod, einer der sichersten Orte der Welt war. Doch es waren nur wenige Schüler außer ihm zurückgekommen, Ron, Hermione und zu seiner Verwunderung auch Malfoy.  
>Hier wollte er sich in aller Abgeschiedenheit auf den Kampf mit dem Lord vorbereiten. Die Hoffnung auf einen Sieg besaß er nicht, denn er war nur ein siebzehn Jahre alter Junge, der seine Schule nicht ganz fertig gemacht hatte und Voldemort war der mächtigste Schwarzmagier aller Zeiten, für wen standen die Chancen besser?<br>Aber Harry hatte keine Wahl, er war auserwählt gegen den Lord zu kämpfen und so setze die gesamte Zaubererschaft all seine Hoffnung in den Jungen, ohne damit zu erkennen, dass er dieser Aufgabe nicht gewachsen war.  
>Doch er würde die Menschen beschützen solange er konnte, er würde versuchen Voldemort aufzuhalten, selbst dann, wenn es ihn das Leben koten würde, und das würde es.<br>Er hatte keine Angst vor dem Tod, längst hatte er sich mit dem Gedanken abgefunden, der im letzen halben Jahr schleichend in ihm herangewachsen war. Er würde sterben wie Jesus Christus, als Opfer für den Rest der Welt, nur dass er nicht am Kreuz sterben würde und sich seiner in ein paar Jahren niemand mehr erinnern würde.  
>Er lächelte. Da hatte der Wanderpriester aus der Antike mehr Glück gehabt, seinen Namen kannte man auch 1997 noch.<p>

Sanft für der Wind durch Harrys Haar, als er plötzlich jemanden hinter sich bemerkte. Er wandte den Kopf um und erblickte Draco Malfoy, der an einen Baum lehnte. „Wie lange bist du schon hier?", fragte er. Malfoy sah ihn kurz unergründlich an. „Schon eine ganze Weile", sagte er und kam auf den Gold-Jungen zu. „Warum?", fragte Harry.  
>„Warum was? Warum ich dich beobachtet habe?", der Malfoy-Erbe ließ sich neben dem Gryffindor ins Gras sinken und dieser nickte. „Wahrscheinlich weil du mir leid tust…", flüsterte Malfoy. Erstaunt sah Harry ihn an.<p>

„Ja, du hast richtig gehört, du tust mir leid, weil alle immer nur wollen, dass du sie beschützt, dich selbst aber niemand beschützt"

„Mag sein, aber wieso interessiert dich das Malfoy?"

Der Blond beugte sich zu Harry, der den Kopf mittlerweile von den Knien erhoben hatte und blickte ihm tief in die Augen. Silbergrau auf Smaragdgrün, Winter auf Sommer und beide versanken in unendlich tiefen Seen. „Weil ich dich beschützen werde", flüsterte Malfoy und legte seine Lippen vorsichtig auf Harrys.  
>Erst wollte er den Blonden wegstoßen, aber dann merkte er, dass es ihm gefiel von ihm geküsst zu werden und erwiderte den sanften, fast schüchternen Kuss.<p>

„Mein Sohn, viele mögen, das anders sehen, aber diese Liebe ist keine Sünde", sagt der Alte sanft. „Darum geht es auch nicht… ich glaube nicht, dass ich ein Sünder bin, weil ich einen Mann liebte. Nein, die folgenden Monate waren so schön, es konnte keine Sünde sein. Aber… dieser Mann… als ich ihn kennen lernte schlug er meine Freundschaft aus und verletzte mich zutiefst. Ich begann ihn zu hassen weil er mich nicht sah und ihn zu lieben weil ich ihn begehrte, aber nicht haben konnte. Ich beneidete ihn um seine Freunde und um die Liebe zu derer er fähig war… aber ich konnte nie aufhören ihn zu begehren… und am Ende habe ich ihn, obwohl er meine Liebe endlich erwiderte…", meine Stimme bricht ab und ich kann nicht sagen, was ich dir angetan habe. Ich kann nicht aussprechen, was seit Jahren meine Seele quält und mein Herz mit eisiger Faust umgreift.  
>„Was hast du getan, mein verlorenes Schaf?", die Stimme des Paters klingt nun etwas belegt. Er scheint Angst vor der Antwort zu haben.<p>

„Ich habe ihn getötet"

Harry rannte, er rannte so schnell er konnte und versuchte nicht über eine der vielen Leichen zu stolpern, die auf dem Boden lagen, mit verdrehten Gliedmaßen und leeren, toten Augen. Er war müde und erschöpft, hatte keine Kraft mehr noch zu kämpfen und wünschte sich endlich das Ende herbei.  
>Seit vielen Tagen, die Harry irgendwann nicht mehr gezählt hatte, tobte nun schon der Kampf in Hogwarts. Viele waren gestorben nicht nur Magier, auch Werwölfe, Vampire, Zentauren, Einhörner und alle Wesen, die an diesem Krieg beteilig waren.<br>Harry hatte schon zu viele seiner Freunde tot gesehen, Ginny, die vergewaltigt und tot in der Eingangshalle lag, ihre Augen leer zur Decke gerichtet, den Mund leicht geöffnete, ihr Gesicht von Schmerz und Angst klagend. Der Gryffindor hatte den Blick abwenden müssen und die Tränen nur mit Mühe unterdrücken können.  
>Nun lief er über die Wiese vor der Schule, denn er hatte etwas, oder besser jemanden gesehen, oder zumindest geglaubt sie zu sehen. Und er hatte Recht, unter dem Astronomieturm lag Hermione, ihr Körper war nicht geschunden, in ihrem Blick stand nur tiefes Entsetzen, wahrscheinlich hatte der Todesfluch sie direkt getroffen und sie hatte nicht lange gelitten, aber der Schmerz, der sich in Harrys Seele breit machte, brannte wie wildes Feuer. Scherben schienen sich in seine Haut zu bohren, ein Klos bildete sich in seinem Hals, er konnte die Tränen nicht mehr zurückhalten, sie bahnten sich ihren Weg über seine Wangen und tropften auf Hermiones leblosen, toten Körper.<br>Von Krämpfen geschüttelt saß er da und wog seine beste Freundin sanft hin und her.  
>Regen setzte ein, der Himmel weinte um all die Toten und weinte um Harrys Willen, um das Schicksal des Auserwählten.<br>Er ließ von Hermione ab, legte sie sanft zu Boden und beschloss Ron zu suchen. Endlos lange lief er über die Wiesen, bis er Ron unweit des Waldes fand.  
>Er lag auf dem Boden, der Regen hatte seinen Umhang durchweicht. Eine Hand lag auf seinem Bauch. Als Harry ihn erreichte hob der Rothaarige den Kopf. „Harry…", flüsterte er schwach. „Ron… was ist passiert?", Harrys Blick fiel auf die Hand, auf Ron Bauch, unter der sich eine klaffende Wund befand aus der immerzu Blut rann. Der Weasley schüttelte nur den Kopf, hustete plötzlich und spuckte einen Schwall roten Lebenssaftes. „Oh Gott Ron!", rief der Gold-Junge entsetzt. „Harry… bitte… du musst stark sein… pass… bitte bitte… auf Hermione auf… sie braucht dich… wenn ich nicht mehr bin…", seine Stimme brach ab und er sank zurück, seine Augen waren leer und tot. Ronald Weasley war gestorben ohne von Hermiones Schicksal zu erfahren. „NEIN! RON!", der Schrei des Auserwählten schallte weit über die Ländereien, den Wald, den See, Hogsmead, das in Trümmern lag und das ehrwürdige Schloss. Der Regen wurde zu einem plätschernden Strom, als wolle er all die Grausamkeiten hinweg spülen und mit dem Hoffnungsträger der Welt um all seine Verluste weinen, die sein Herz zerrissen und auf Eis legten.<br>Ein großes ‚Warum' erschien in Harrys Geist. Warum war er der Auserwählte? Warum mussten all diese Menschen sterben? Warum war Voldemort so ein größenwahnsinniger Freak? Warum war er in diese Zeit geboren? Und doch gab es auf all diese Fragen keine Antwort, niemand gab ihm ein ‚Darum', es war einfach kalte Bestimmtheit, dass es so war.  
>Langsam stand Harry auf, ging weiter durch den Regen und fühlte ihn dennoch nicht. Es war ihm egal, ob er sterben würde oder nicht. Es war ihm egal, ob die Welt dann im Chaos versinken würde. Er wollte nur noch Frieden.<br>Sein Weg führte ihn zum See, hinunter an die Stelle, an der er sein Glück in Dracos Armen gefunden hatte. Dort unten stand jemand, er trug einen langen, schwarzen Mantel und eine Kapuze auf dem Kopf. Den Rücken hatte er Harry zugewandt. Plötzlich wehte eine Böe die Kapuze herunter und der Gold-Junge erkannte das platinblonde Haar. „Draco…", flüsterte er tränen erstickt. „Ein Glück du lebst…". Der Andere drehte sich um. Seine Augen zeigten unendlich tiefen Schmerz und große Angst. „Harry…", seine Stimme war nur ein Hauch, der vom Wind hinfort getragen wurde. Eine Träne lief seine Wange herab, als er auf den Schwarzhaarigen zutrat und seine Lippen sanft auf die seines Geliebten legte. Er löste sich wieder von ihm und nun erkannte Harry, dass sein Gesicht tränenfeucht war, er hatte wohl nicht nur eine Träne vergossen. „Draco…" „Sch… Harry… ich liebe dich…", die drei magischen Worte, die in all dieser Dunkelheit Licht bedeuteten. „Ich liebe dich auch, Draco…", flüsterte Harry, als sein Gegenüber den Zauberstab zückte. „Ich liebe dich mehr als alles andere Harry… verzeih mir… ich habe mein Versprechen gebrochen… Avada Kedavra".

„Dann war es der Wille Gottes…", sagt der Pater und schluckt schwer in der Kabine neben mir. Ich zittere am ganzen Leib, kann kaum glauben, dass ich erzählt habe, wie ich dich tötete. „Der Wille Gottes? Was ist das für ein Gott, der die beiden Retter der Welt sterben lässt?", frage ich verzweifelt. „Wie meinst du das, mein Sohn?", der Alte scheint erstaunt über meine Frage. „Na ja, erst ließ er seinen Sohn sterben, für die Vergebung der Sünden und nun lässt er Harry sterben… warum hat er das getan? Was ist das für ein Gott? Harry war ein wunderbarer Mensch! Er war gerecht und freundlich. Er hat nie an sich gedacht, sondern immer erst an die anderen, sogar als es zum Kampf kam hat er erst geholfen alle weg zu bringen, statt sich selbst zu retten. Er hat gekämpft, für diese Menschen die an ihn glaubten und am Ende ist er dafür gestorben. Er wusste er würde sterben an diesem Tag… und er wollte für die Menschheit sterben… nur war es nicht sein Nemesis der ihn tötete sondern ich! Sein Geliebter! Warum hat Gott das nicht verhindert? Warum dürfen ich und dieser Schlächter leben und Harry musste sterben, warum?", alles sprudelt aus mir heraus, all das was ich mich immer gefragt habe.

„Die Wege des Herrn sind unergründlich…"

Ich schnaube, kann nicht glauben, dass das alles sein soll. Warum bekomme ich keine Antwort? Er hätte doch eine wissen müssen… oder nicht? Ich stehe auf und gehe aus dem Beichtstuhl.  
>Mein Weg führt mich durch die Reihen zurück zum Eingang und ich gehe wieder in den Marmorraum.<br>Der Pater sitzt noch immer in dem Beichtstuhl.

„Der Herr vergebe dir deine Sünde, denn du hast gebeichtet…"

Ich verlasse die Kirche und gehe nach hinten auf den Friedhof. Grabsteine reihen sich vor mir auf, jeder von ihnen als Wächter eines Toten. Jeder von ihnen erzählt von einem Schicksal, dem Schicksal eines Menschen der jetzt tot ist.  
>Der Weg erscheint mir weit, bis zu deinem Grab.<br>Ich war erst einmal hier, aber das ist lange her.

Grau in grau war der Himmel an jenem Tag, dicke Wolken verbargen die Sonne, als wollten sie die schöne Göttin des Lichts nie wieder zurück lassen. Der Himmel schien in Trauer zu sein und so fielen stetig kleine Regentropfen herab. Benetzen Grabsteine und Gräber.  
>Im hinteren Teil des kleinen Friedhofs standen unzählig viele Menschen um ein offenes Grab. Sie alle weinten. Darunter waren junge Leute, wahrscheinlich noch Schüler, aber auch ältere Leute. Ein Mann mit feuerrotem Haar, der wohl Ende Vierzig war. Er wirkte, als sei das nicht die erste Beerdigung in den letzten Wochen. Arthur Weasley hatte drei seiner Söhne und seine einzige Tochter zu Grabe getragen. Neben ihm standen seine Frau und seine drei noch lebenden Söhne Charlie, Bill und Percy. Auch erkannte Draco den Zauberer neben den Weasleys. Er trug wie immer einen geflickten Umhang, hatte graues Haar, in dem man noch an einigen Stellen das Braun heraus sah, unter seinen Augen befanden sich dunkle Schatten, Remus Lupin hatte in den letzten Jahren zu fiele Verluste erlebt. Seine Freunde waren tot und nun auch noch der Sohn seiner besten Freunde.<br>Kurz hinter ihm stand Tonks, sie sah nur betroffen zu Boden und stütze sich auf Alastor Moody, der starr und stolz nach vorn blickte, sich aber sichtlich schwer auf seinen Holzstab stütze.  
>Colin und Denis Creevy schluchzten herzzerreißend und weinten bitterlich um ihr totes Idol. Draco konnte diese Art des Kommerzes nicht verstehen, diese beiden Jungen hatten in Harry immer nur den Auserwählten gesehen, nie den Menschen, der er war. Der Mensch der Draco gezeigt hatte, was Liebe ist und den er am Ende getötet hatte.<br>Bei den Geschwistern standen die Professoren McGonagall und Treawloney, wobei die Wahrsagen Professorin immer wieder ‚Ich wusste, es würde so kommen' vor sich hin murmelte. Der Blonde rollte mit den Augen. Diese Frau wusste wirklich nicht wann sie den Mund halten sollte.  
>Hagrid weinte bitterlich neben den Lehrern der Schule. Sein wilder Bart war feucht von Regen und Tränen, sein massiger Körper bebte bei jedem Schluchzen. Irgendwie konnte er einem schon Leid tun, aber es lag nicht in der Natur eines Slytherin Mitleid zu empfinden.<br>Weiter hinten standen Cornelius Fudge und Rufus Scrimgeour in einfachen schwarzen Umhängen und blickten betreten zu Boden. Draco glaubte den beiden ihre Trauer nicht. Zumindest trauerten die nicht um den Menschen Harry Potter, sondern nur um ihre Waffe im Kampf gegen Voldemort. Nun mussten sie allein gegen den Lord antreten und hatten keinen unschuldigen Jungen mehr, den sie vorschicken konnten. Jetzt mussten sie die Last tragen, die Harry sieben Jahre lang auf den Schultern gelegen hatte, der Retter der Welt. Die Zukunft lag nun in den Händen des Ministeriums, aber würde sie es schaffen IHN zu stürzen? Nicht einmal Harry Potter war dies gelungen, wobei Draco daran Schuld hatte.  
>Justin Finch-Fletchley, Hannah Abbott, Cho Chang und einige andere Schüler, die Draco nicht kannte, hielt einander gegenseitig fest und weinten bittere Tränen. Draco wusste nicht warum, aber er empfand so etwas wie Mitleid mit all diesen Menschen, die ihr großes Idol verloren hatten.<br>Der Friedhof war zum Bersten voll, überall standen Menschen die der Blonde nicht kannte und viele von ihnen kannte Harry wahrscheinlich auch nicht. Sie waren wohl einfach nur Hexen und Zauberer, die erfahren hatten wann und wo das Begräbnis sein sollte und nun in all ihrer Verzweiflung versuchten einem Toten ihre Last aufzubürden.  
>Draco schüttelte den Kopf und blickte zum Grab. Es war offen. Leer.<br>Da kam ein Priester ganz in Schwarz. Hinter ihm wurde der Sarg gebracht. Aus Holz, wunderschönem, hellem Holz. Rosen waren Darauf, rote Rosen auf braunem Holz. An den Rosen hing eine Schleife. ‚Für den Auserwählten, in Gedenken deine Anhänger' stand es da geschrieben auf der Schleife.  
>Draco konnte nicht anders als die Nase zu rümpfen und die Augenbrauen zusammen zu ziehen. Er hätte etwas ganz anderes geschrieben. ‚Für Harry Potter, in Liebe und Reue dein Draco', ja so hätte seine Nachricht geklungen, aber dazu hatte es nicht kommen sollen.<br>„Kyrie Eleison!", rief der Pfarrer lang gezogen. „Kyrie Eleison!", antworteten die Trauernden, nur Draco schwieg und sah auf den Sarg. Darin lag er. Harry.  
>Sein Geliebter, den er getötet hatte.<br>Tränen suchten ihren Weg über seine Wangen und tropften zu Boden, vermischten sich mit dem stetigen Regen.  
>„Der Himmel weint um seinen schönsten Engel, den ich geschlachtet habe", flüsterte Draco leise, voll von Reue. Reue… ein so kurzes Wort, mit so viel Bedeutung. Hätte Harry ihm verziehen? Einen Mord? Nein… wohl kaum…<br>„Liebe Trauernde, lasst uns nun unser geliebtes Kind zu Grabe tragen", begann der Priester. „ Maria Mutter Gottes bitte führ uns Sünder jetzt und in der Stunde unseres Todes", sagten die Anwesenden.  
>Ja… ein Sünder… er war ein Sünder.<br>Der Sarg wurde zum Grab getragen und herunter gelassen. „Herr nimm zu dir was du von uns nahmst. Asche zu Asche, Staub zu Staub", sagte der Pfarrer und machte mit dem Weihwasser ein Kreuzzeichen über der Grabstätte.  
>Dracos Herz schien stehen zu bleiben. Das konnte nicht sein. Harry durfte nicht tot sein. Das alles musste ein Traum sein. Aufwachen! Er wollte aufwachen.<br>„NEIN!", sein Schrei hatte alle Aufmerksamkeit auf ihn gelenkt. Er sackte zu Boden, als seine zitternden Knie nachgaben.

„Du bist nicht tot! NEIN!"

Wie viel Schmerz kann die menschliche Seele ertragen?  
>Draco kannte nun die äußere Grenze des erträglichen. Er stand ruckartig auf und rannte zum Sarg. Das alles musste doch ein Traum sein.<p>

„Ich lass nicht zu, dass sie dich in die Erde geben! Ich werde dich beschützen, das hab ich dir versprochen! Harry! Hörst du nicht? Ich werde dich immer beschützen!"

Er hatte sich einfach vor das ausgehobene Grab gestellt. Hatte nicht zulassen wollen, dass sie Harry da hinein taten. Nicht seinen Harry. Plötzlich zog man ihn grob vom Grab weg. Er gebärdete sich dagegen auf. Schrie, trat, schlug und biss alles was er zu fassen bekam. „Das könnt ihr nicht machen! Lasst mich zu ihm! Ich werde ihn beschützen! Das habe ich ihm doch versprochen! Lasst mich!"  
>Am nächsten Tag hatte es in der Zeitung gestanden. Riesig groß. ‚Begräbnistragödie – Draco Malfoy dem Wahnsinn verfallen?'<p>

Ich schnaube. Dem Wahnsinn… Ja, dem bin ich nah…  
>Du fehlst mir so, dass ich wahnsinnig werde.<p>

Ich stehe jetzt vor deinem Grab. In großer, weißer Grabstein steht da. Blumen liegen davor. Rote Rosen. Die auf deinem Sarg. Sie sind rot, rot wie Blut.  
>Ich kann erkennen, was in goldenen, geschwungenen Lettern auf dem Stein steht.<p>

Harry Potter  
>*1980 †1997<br>In loving memory of  
>the chosen-one<p>

Ich schlucke schwer. Sogar im Tod verfolgt dich deine Bestimmung.  
>Ich knie mich vor den Grabstein und fahre mit den Fingerkuppen über die Inschrift.<br>Der Stein ist kalt, so kalt wie meine Seele. So eiskalt.

Ich ziehe ein Messer aus meiner Umhangtasche. Seine Klinge blitzt viel versprechend in der untergehenden Sonne, die alle Rottöne an den Himmel malt. Ich setze die Klinge an mein Handgelenk, drücke so fest, dass Blut aus der Wunde quillt.  
>Dann schneide ich. Spüre, wie die scharfe, kalte Klinge die Hautschichten durchtrennt und schließlich meine Pulsader in Zwei teilt. Heißer, flammender Schmerz schießt von der Wunde aus durch meinen Arm und kleine Tränen glitzern in meinen Augen. Aber nicht vor Schmerz, sondern aus Liebe. Ich liebe dich Harry Potter, für immer.<br>Ich spüre, wie das Leben aus mir heraus fließt und zu Boden tropft.  
>Rotes Blut. Rot wie die Rosen.<br>Mir wird schwindelig und ich gehe zu Boden.  
>„Alles Gute zum Geburtstag, Liebster", kommt es leise über meine Lippen.<br>Mein Blut fließt über den Rasen. Die roten Rosen. Der rote Himmel. Mein rotes Blut.  
>Dann wird alles schwarz…<p> 


End file.
